


Corsets, Stockings, and Rocky Horror

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saxa wants her friends to see the Rocky Horror Show. Agron isn't sure about it-- unless Nasir wears a corset when they go. Unfortunately, they get a little distracted before they leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corsets, Stockings, and Rocky Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Much gratitude to gedre-yashel for being my beta.

Saxa was the one to introduce them to the Rocky Horror Picture Show because of course _Saxa_ was. She was far too pleased with herself while she sat on Gannicus’s lap during movie night, with all their friends gathered around and Nasir comfortably nestled in the crook of Agron’s arm.

Before even the first song was over, Agron had leaned in to ostensibly whisper in Nasir’s ear but he spoke too loud.

“When is it going to be fucking over?”

Spartacus, who was sitting on Agron’s other side, jabbed him with his elbow before Nasir could.

“You think I’d make you watch something boring?” Saxa shot back. “Shut up and watch.”

Agron sank back against the couch and Nasir glanced at him to verify that he was scowling. Nasir rolled his eyes but kept close to him.

Agron had yawned several times by the time they got to “The Time Warp” but when Tim Curry threw off his cloak for “Sweet Transvestite” he sat up straight, nearly causing Nasir to topple onto his lap.

“The fuck.”

“Agron!” Spartacus snapped.

“What is—”

“Yes, Tim Curry used to be hot.” Naevia said, from the floor between Crixus’s legs. “Now shut up.”

Agron was silent for the rest of the movie but, Nasir noted with pleasure, decidedly more attentive.

 

Nasir and Agron had been in the gym when Naevia called. Nasir didn’t like working out as much as his lover but he had to admit, he enjoyed the benefits.

He stepped outside to answer it. “Hello?”

“The Rocky Horror Show is showing next week. Saxa thinks we should go.”

“Of course she does.” Nasir brushed his hair, damp with sweat, back from his shoulders. “You do realize I’ll have to keep Agron quiet through it.”

“She says the audience gets loud anyway. So do you want to go?”

Nasir didn’t imagine it would be easy to get Agron out of the house for it but he shrugged habitually, even if Naevia couldn’t see him.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, Saxa has this idea that we should all wear something special for it.” Naevia sounded skeptical of whatever this was.

Nasir blinked. “What do you mean something special?”

He listened. Then he laughed.

 

Nasir waited until after he and Agron had showered. That took longer than expected. Agron had pulled him in with him and both of them got carried away. There was a purpling mark on Agron’s shoulders and Nasir knew his own neck looked worse.

Nasir dried his hair with his towel and watched as his lover pulled his pants on.

“Do I have a collar?”

“What?” Agron looked up.

“On my neck.” Nasir tossed his towel at Agron. “From your mouth.”

Agron, set the towel aside, grinned, and stepped closer so he could kiss Nasir’s forehead. “No collar.” He traced his hands down the sides of Nasir’s neck. “But you shouldn’t pull your hair back.”

“I’ll never be able to cut it short if I stay with you.” Nasir pushed him away lightly.

“Is that so bad?”

“ _Terrible._ ”

Nasir went to grab his clothes. As he was about to dress, he felt Agron brush his hair away from the back of his neck and plant a kiss there.

“Once wasn’t enough for you?” Nasir reached behind him to hold the back of Agron’s head.

“It’s just a kiss.” But in spite his words, Agron scraped his teeth along his nape.

Nasir laughed and stepped forward, away from Agron. “I’m not taking another shower.”

 

They had settled comfortably, Nasir in the living room and Agron in the adjoining kitchen. Nasir was in the middle of a Vikings marathon when he paused and glanced over at Agron, snacking on doritos in what must be an attempt to put on the calories he’d just worked off.

“Saxa wants us to see Rocky Horror.”

“Again? I want to watch 300 for movie night.”

Agron would.

“It’s not for movie night.” Nasir turned off the TV. “It’s a live performance.”

Agron stopped eating and gave Nasir a questioning look.

“We’ve seen it once. Why do I want to see it live?”

“Because our friends are going and because it should be interesting. Saxa is going in a corset.”

Agron snorted. “You think I care about that?”

“So is Gannicus.”

Agron had just been about to eat another dorito and dropped it instead. “Gannicus?” He repeated dumbly.

“Gannicus. In a corset. I’ll go just for that.”

“What did Saxa have to do to get him to do that?”

Nasir smiled. “I have a few ideas.” It was all too easy to imagine too. The couple had never been discreet.

Agron put away his snack. “Why are they doing it?”

Nasir stood and wandered over to his lover. “It’s a tradition. People dress like that. The other option is gold shorts. I thought Gannicus would have taken that.”

“You mean, everyone does it.”

Nasir stopped by a counter and leaned against it. “Not everyone. I’m not—”

“Why not?” Agron gave him that grin of his.

Nasir stared at him. “What?”

“Why not? You’d look good in a corset.”

“I’m not wearing a corset.”

Agron stepped forward, reached around him, and pinched his ass. “If you want me to go…”

“I’m not that invested.” Nasir grabbed Agron’s hand and pulled it away. “And I don’t think you could stand people looking at me in a corset.”

“Oh.” With his hand still in Nasir’s grasp, Agron pointed his finger at him. “That’s not fair.”

“I’m not wearing one.”

“Then I’m not wearing gold shorts.”

Nasir opened his mouth. He let go of Agron’s hand and pointed his own finger at him.

“No,” he said.

“And I’d look good in them.”

“No.” Nasir repeated.

“Really good.” Agron smiled wider.

“No.”

Agron leaned into Nasir close enough that their noses brushes. “Especially when I get home and take them off.”

“Fuck you.”

 

Nasir was lucky that he wasn’t easy to embarrass, otherwise shopping for a corset and stockings would have left him blushing for the rest of the day. As it was, he had coolly bought them, after putting it off until the day of the show, then went back home to try them on.

Agron was going to pay for this, he swore as he looked in the mirror. He was stuck trying to lace up his black corset. Eventually he gave up on trying to wrangle his arms around so he could reach his back and instead put on the fishnet stockings.

He looked ridiculous. Why had he even agreed to this?

Damn Agron, his cock, and Nasir’s insatiable need for both.

He heard Agron’s heavy footsteps.

“When do we need to leave again— fuck.”

Nasir turned to the door and saw his lover standing there, mouth slightly ajar.

Nasir still felt ridiculous but, now that he considered it again, it wasn’t too terrible.

“I need help lacing it up.”

“Right…” Agron still had that stupefied look on his face.

Nasir turned his back to Agron. Soon he felt fingers brush his back, then grab the laces and start tying them. But suddenly he stopped.

“I can’t fucking do this.”

“Should I have bought an instruction manual?” Nasir looked over his shoulder.

“No, I mean…” Agron grasped Nasir’s shoulders and turned him around. He pressed their lips together hard as he pushed Nasir back to the bed.

Nasir’s arms went around Agrons’s waist on instinct. When the man turned his lips on Nasir’s neck, Nasir tried to let go of him and put his hands between them.

“We have to leave in fifteen minutes.”

His legs hit the side of the bed.

“We’ll be quick,” Agron said.

He leaned forward and Nasir had no choice but to fall back onto the mattress. Agron grabbed his legs and swung them up onto the bed, righting Nasir so that he was facing the right way on it, then climbing over him.

"We can’t be _that_ quick. Our friends—”

“Fuck them.” Agron growled.

Nasir had no more protests. When Agron brought their hips together and ground against him, Nasir responded in kind, moving with him. He tilted his head back so Agron had better access. Lips trailed down his throat.

When Agron reached between them to nearly rip off Nasir’s underwear in his haste, Nasir slipped his hands beneath Agron’s shirt to hike it up. He spread his fingers out over his lover’s back. Then he gasped as Agron’s hand curled around his cock.

“Agron, I need to get your—”

Agron chose that moment to stroke him.

Nasir’s breath hitched. “Shirt off…” He finished weakly. His eyes fell shut as he pushed up into Agron’s hand. The man was still alternating between kissing his neck and sucking at his flesh.

“Agron—”

Another stroke and he felt the pleasure shoot straight through his cock and up his spine as tension built.

“I knew you’d look good in this.” Agron’s warm breath fell across Nasir’s throat as he spoke.

Nasir bit back a moan and lowered his hands, going to unbuckle Agron’s jeans and pull them down along with his boxers.

Agron moved back so he could get his pants off all the way. Nasir took advantage of the moment to pull his corset off but before he could do so Agron planted his hands on Nasir’s.

“Leave it.”

Agron kicked off his pants and then took his shirt off, tossing it aside too forcefully so Nasir wouldn’t have been surprised if it hit the wall. Not that he gave a damn at the moment.

Agron bent over Nasir and kissed his chest, moving up past his collarbone and to his throat. His tongue slipped out just over his lover’s jugular.

Nasir gripped Agron’s ass and brought him closer, cocks grinding against each other. He bucked his hips up and was rewarded with the sound of Agron’s heavy breaths hitching. Agron pushed himself up and Nasir was staring into his green eyes, darker now with lust. There was no smile on his face but that look of single-minded determination, one that made Nasir shiver beneath him.

Then Agron looked away from him and scrambled to get the lube out of the nightstand drawer. Nasir didn’t make it easy for him, groping and rocking his hips forward. He heard the lube slip from Agron’s hands and the man cursed. Nasir leaned forward and kissed his shoulder.

Another clunk as the lube fell from Agron’s grasp.

“Damn it, Nasir—” Agron started in a warning tone.

Nasir slid his hand between them and took both their cocks in his hand so he could stroke slowly, relishing the shudder that sent through Agron. Maybe it was that as an incentive that finally let Agron grab and keep hold of the lube. He quickly nudged Nasir’s hand away so he could sit back between his legs as he spread the lube over his fingers.

Nasir smiled and Agron kept eye contact with him as he pressed a finger inside of him. Nasir let out a sharp hiss, one that never failed to make his lover grin, even in situations less intimate than this.

Agron kissed Nasir’s chest, trailing kisses down until he reached the corset. He pulled it down just enough so that he could get his lips around Nasir’s nipple, teasing with lips and tongue.

This time Nasir groaned. He sank his fingers in Agron’s hair, then swept his hand across his lover’s head. He almost didn’t notice when another finger joined the first.

“Agron…”

After a brief, light nip, Agron moved further down Nasir’s body and, steadying his cock with his free hand, wrapped his lips around it.

Nasir lost control of his breathing. It came in shallow pants and he bit back moans, stifling them in the back of his throat. He felt the rising tension and pleasure from Agron’s mouth and fingers and it was quickly pushing him closer to release, especially when Agron pressed in deeper at the same time as he swirled his tongue over the tip of Nasir’s cock.

Nasir gasped. “You’ll make me come.”

Agron pulled away from his cock. “Not yet.”

He pushed a third finger inside of Nasir, easily opening him wider and encountering little resistance. He parted Nasir’s legs more and there was a ripping sound as the stockings split open but it was good not to be constricted. Not needing to ask permission, Agron took hold of his own cock, holding outside of Nasir before thrusting into him.

Even with the preparation, Nasir winced before adjusting. He was used to the burn whenever Agron entered him and he seldom minded when he knew what would follow. He wrapped his leg around Agron’s waist to push him in closer, deeper, and ignored the sound of his stocking ripping further. He might only be able to wear it once, but he wouldn’t be able to call it a waste of money.

Agron rolled his hips gently forward. Nasir grabbed his lover’s shoulders to keep himself steady with each slow thrust.

“I thought you wanted to fuck me.”

“You’re not paying attention. I am fucking you.” Agron pressed into him as he spoke, filling him and leaving Nasir grasping at his flesh harder, nails digging into skin.

“Not the way you want to.” Nasir knew Agron. He knew that if he’d been driven to this, pushing him on the bed with little regard for anything else, then Agron wanted more. Now.

“I’ll hurt you.”

“You won’t.” And if he did, Nasir didn’t mind it rough sometimes, but Agron always took care to make sure it was all right first.

He pushed Agron down so they could kiss. Agron nipped then pulled at Nasir’s lower lip before drawing back. His eyes were still burning with lust.

“You look really fucking good.”

Nasir laughed. “I have heard.”

“You feel great.”

“And you need to be quiet and fuck me.” Nasir drove his hips down into Agron to emphasize the point. Dirty talk had never been Agron’s strong suit and while Nasir found it oddly endearing, right now he didn’t feel like hearing it.

Agron pinned Nasir down, hands resting over his shoulders, to keep him still as he drove into him. Nasir had lied. It did hurt, at least at first, but the pleasure mixed with pain and soon overwhelmed it. Each time Agron thrust into Nasir, he met him.

Nasir arched his neck, breathing out sharply. His eyes had closed. He brought his hands lower, over Agron’s ass, pushing him in each time his hips snapped forward.

He couldn’t hear it over the sound of Agron thrusting into him but another seam in his stockings tore and his corset, under the strain of him being pounded into the mattress, was coming undone. Only the press of Agron’s body kept it in place.

Agron wrapped his hand around Nasir’s cock. Nasir raked his nails down Agron’s back in response.

It felt like forever. It felt perfect. The wave crashing over him, the way his muscles wound tighter, how it felt like he was about to snap at any moment. Nasir had no thought for their confused friends waiting for them before shrugging and giving up, or the show they were missing, or the world outside of them. There was this. There was love and sex and the pleasure from both mingling in one.

When he came he cried out, spilling into Agron’s hand and across his corset. When Agron followed he pressed his face to Nasir’s neck. His body shuddered as he came down from his climax. Nasir felt the ripple beneath his hands.

Agron mouthed at Nasir’s throat. He slid his legs further down the bed so he would not need to arch his back to do so.

Nasir’s smile could have split his face. “It could never be like that with anyone else.”

“No, and you’ll never have to test that.” Agron pushed himself up so their lips could brush, slight at first and then insistent before he went back down to assault his throat.

Nasir would be doomed to forever have a bruised neck. He was sure of it.

He ran his hands over his lover’s body—back, shoulders, arms— and twined his leg around Agron’s.

“We missed Gannicus in a corset.”

“Who fucking cares. I got you in one.”

“You should wear one next time.”

Agron laughed. He looked up in time to see Nasir smirk.

“That’s a joke.” He said, smile dropping from his own face.

“I think we can find something in your size.” Nasir grinned at him.

Before Agron could respond his phone rang and he took the opportunity to escape. He scrambled to grab his jeans and extricate his phone and answered it.

“Yeah, Spartacus?” He settled back down on the bed, sitting on the edge.

Nasir crept to meet him, corset falling from his body as he sat up, and nipped Agron’s side.

He was close enough and Spartacus was loud enough (probably talking over a crowd), that he could hear him.

“You should have told us you weren’t coming.”

“Sorry about that. Last minute change of plans. Nasir looks great in a corset.”

“…God damn it, Agron. I don’t need to hear this.”

Agron laughed and pulled his phone away when Spartacus hung up.

“You know who else would look great in a corset?” Nasir asked before sucking hard at Agron’s skin.

Agron shoved him away but grinned. “Fuck you.”


End file.
